Firework ( SN03)
F I R E W O R K'' This character belongs to Kisho_Shepsky. Do not steal/edit/use without permission. Coding by AvalonCat. '''A P P E A R A N C E "Get away.. please-" Firework is an obvious hybrid dragon. She has the build of a normal Nightwing, along with some of the key Nightwing traits ( I.E: Scales under wings). She has large Skywing wings with jagged, hooked claws. Her main scales are a pretty obsidian black with bright starbursts of Skywing scales. The starbursts are a pretty amber/reddish/orange color. Her eyes are a fiery amber color that are filled with unreadable emotions. "I'm Firework. No, I don't explode" Firework's under scales are a dark grey to match her Nightwing scales. The underside of her large wings are flecked with amber and silver scales like small stars and planets. This mirrors the freckles on her snout. P E R S O N A L I T Y "Sorry-not-sorry!" Firework is a very complicated character personality wise. If she sees something in you, she will try to use you for her own gain. She is a very convincing dragoness. She is mostly snappy and sarcastic. Firework can play herself off as feeling different things if she's working to gain your trust, although, nine times out of ten she was told to become your friend, not because she actually wants to be. S K I L L S "What do you need?" *Firework is a good tracker dragon. She was trained to find certain dragons and bring them to a certain place. * H I S T O R Y "I dont have family- I'm being serious.." To understand Fireworks tangled and messy past, you need to know a few things. Firework was artificially created. She was made in a lab of Animus dragons. The first dragon that was made like Firework was, did not work right. They tried to take a Nightwing egg and just add a bunch of Skywing DNA. The egg hatched, but the dragonet was deformed. It had double wings, limbs, horns, everything. It didn't survive. That was SN01 The second was semi-successful. They took a Skywing egg this time and removed half of the DNA. They put half of Nightwing DNA into the egg all at once.. The egg hatched but was a weak, fireless, and sickly dragonet with pale yet dark orange scales. By this time, they knew they had to take it slow. The got another NIghtwing egg and removed very little Nightwing DNA, and replaced it with a Skywings. They continued this and soon, Firework hatched Firework was hatched as the third of her kind. Giving her the name "SN03" Almost the minute she hatched, she was given to a scientist to be taught. The scientists performed many tests on her, as she was the first successful dragon of her kind. Of course, she wasn't perfect.. Due to the very different DNA forms, She had a weak immune system and was confined to a small room. Her food was carefully picked and they had to be careful with giving her anything. Firework grew up quickly and was very trusted within the lab. She was allowed to leave her containment as she pleased. Firework's caretaker, WaterVapor, was very kind to her and treated the dragonet as her own. Firework is now extremely protective of her. on Firework's 6th birthday, she was given battle training. And when she was 7, she was allowed to go outside. She was taught how to fly and how to battle in flight. Then, she was given her first assignment. An experiment like Firework had escaped. It was a mix of a Rainwing and Icewing. Her name was Project RI01. She was a very powerful dragon, being only two years younger than Firework herself, and was extremely unstable. The scientists wanted to mix both of the tribes powers and succeeded. She was given Icewing Frostbreath and Rainwing venom that could freeze on impact. Firework was instructed to find and kill this unstable and dangerous dragonet. After a few days of searching, Firework had found and killed her, (not without injuries, of course). She was treated at the lab and praised for her work. Though she had gotten extremely sick in the process. Every time she goes outside now, she gets a shot of some sort to make sure she won't get sick and die. Firework was given an amber colored earring so her and the lab to stay in contact as she traveled. Firework is currently exploring and carrying out tasks. She can be found in a small rundown house in Possibility. T R I V I A "I do want to see them, though at the same time.. I wonder what they'd think of their daughter" *Firework was in the making for a while. *She was inspired by another OC I found on Tumblr. They don't look a like at all, but it's clear i was probably inspired by them ( Basically, it was a nightwing with a skywing head and neck. it looked like her body had been dipped in black paint while her head was dipped in orange) *Her project name is pronounced Snow, though few call her by that *Her project name stands for this: Skywng Nightwing 03 *She stars in two fanfictions! One was made by me and the other made by Undertaletrashowo *She was just a test to start out with. G A L L E R Y blankicon.png R E L A T I O N S H I P S Text Here Category:Characters Category:Females Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Student) Category:SkyWings Category:NightWings Category:Hybrids Category:Work In Progress